Erotic Mind Control
by Jacob Phantom
Summary: Sexy snakes on girl beastiality porn. One Shot


The Erotic Mind-Control Story Archive

Jen was seventeen years old, with long light brown hair falling to the small of her back. Her Asian background showed in her sexy body, her breasts considerably big for her small, lithe form. She was a lot like her mother, and her older sister, Sandra, who was also similar looking. At the moment, Jen was walking along the sidewalk, totally content with herself. After receiving a 4.0 GPA, she felt pretty good. Pausing to look at her house, she decided to walk to the park. Opting for the long way, she began to walk towards the forest. The sun on her shoulders diminished as she entered the tall trees beside the park. She followed the gravel road until she saw the makeshift trail of barkdust. The sounds of nature surrounded her. Birds chirping, squirrels rustling in the upper canopy of the tall evergreen trees, all was serene. Suddenly, a sharp snap echoed from a thicket of bushes to her right. She turned, and always being a curious type, she walked undaunted past the thick foliage. She pushed her way through the branches and arrived in a small bowl formed in the center of the bush. Very little plant life grew in this small depression.

She looked around and saw that she could not see past the bush that enveloped the bowl. Something fell from the treetops above and landed on the ground beside her foot. It was a snake, about three feet long, with mottled brown patches on its back and a green underbelly. Its head and body were extra-smooth with a glossy shine. Jen was never afraid of snakes, even as a child, and she leaned down to examine the serpent more closely. It inverted the upper-half of its body and stared at her. The dark eyes seemed to penetrate her, and a red tongue flicked in and out. She reached down and picked the snake up, and held it out in front of her. The snake had other plans, though.

It shot out of her hands and into her face. It pried open her lips and began to crawl inside. Nauseated, she tried to pull the snake out, but the scales didn't allow it to be pulled backwards without causing her a severe throat injury. She felt the snake crawl deeper and deeper inside her body down her esophagus. Hearing sounds above, she turned her eyes skyward and saw a mass of snakes falling down onto her. The one going down her throat was only the beginning, as many more snakes tried to enter her, as well.

They crawled up her legs to her mini-skirt. She could feel them rip apart her panties with a wild undulating motion. They pushed past her sphincter and crawled into her rectum, some small, some big. Her pussy, now hot with juices, allowed four snakes at a time to crawl inside her vaginal tract. She could feel their squirming bodies inside her body. Her stomach expanded a few inches from the masses of snakes inside her rectum, womb and belly. Several were undulating through her intestinal tract. She felt dizzy from the thirty seconds of penetration.

She stood up, and saw a snake still on the ground. It was larger than the others, almost six feet long. It had a different color pattern too, with a completely black body. She picked it up and brought it up under her mini-skirt and the snake took over from there. It opted for the second of the two choices and squeezed its massive body up her anus into her rectum. She bent down on her hands and knees and started to groan as the snake wiggled into her ass. She turned her head back and saw the last of the tail entering her. It was as if she was electrified. The black snake was somehow the focus for all the energy. She felt it climb up her gastrointestinal tract and into her stomach. It punched through the lining of her stomach and crawled out into her body cavity. The wound sealed instantly. She was in a trance-like state as the snake slithered into her facial cavity. The black head searched for the exact spot. Then it found it. She awoke from the trance with one thing in mind—reproduction.

Jen arrived at her house not as herself. The black snake had taken partial control of her. Jen was still conscious and in control of all her motor functions, but she went where the snake told her to go. And snake had control of her thoughts and her vocal abilities. It also had tapped into her memories.

Her mother stood in the kitchen, fussing over a cookbook. Jen walked in and her mother frowned at her.

"Where have you been? It's three-fifty and school gets out at two-fifty. Don't try to fool me, girl, where have you been?" her mother demanded.

Jen opened the fridge and grabbed a Coke off the shelf. She shut the door and leaned against the fridge.

"I've been at the park." The snake told her mom. "It's a nice day, and I decided to take a walk. You won't be so mad at me when you see my report card."

Her mother smiled and took her hand. "Did you get good grades?" she asked.

Jen leaned some more. "A four-point-oh," she admitted.

Her mother squeezed her hand. It sent a message up to the snake. The time was nearing.

"Good for you, honey," her mother said.

Jen felt the tip of a snake's head slip out of her ass. This snake was black with yellow stripes. She walked forward and leaned against her mother. It was time. The snake dropped out and fell on the floor. It crawled close to her mother's leg and waited. Jen suddenly grabbed her mother, turned her around, and kissed her deeply. A snake slid up Jen's throat, into her mouth and then into her mother's.

Her mother struggled as the snake bonded the two women together at the mouth. The snake on the floor wrapped around her mother's ankle and slipped up the elastic of her mother's leotard. Jen could see its body slide up her mother's thin legs, outlined by the leotard.

It eventually found its target and her mother went limp. She stood over the limp body of her mother on the floor with her legs spread wide. A few snakes began to exit from her body to her mother's. It was a minute fraction of the number in Jen's body, but it was enough to start the reproduction cycle.

They ripped the leotard off and began to squirm inside her mother's body through every orifice. Soon almost all snakes were inside her mother's body. Her mother would be unconscious for at least two hours as the cycle started. Jen could feel her own cycle starting, with little snakes being produced every second.

Jen's mind started to understand the whole snake cycle and how it worked. The black snakes with yellow stripes were meant for reproduction, while all the other snakes were meant for taking over the body, and a much slower reproduction cycle.

Jen walked up the stairs towards her sister's room. Her older sister, Sandra was much more beautiful and sexy than Jen and would make a perfect subject for reproducing. She looked into her sister's room and saw that Sandra was asleep. Sandra always slept in a tank top and silk panties, so Jen carefully walked into her room and stood beside her bed. A medium-sized snake slipped out of her pussy and crawled onto her sister's bed, under the sheets. The green snake slipped under Sandra's panties and slid slowly up her pussy. Jen watched as Sandra's back arched in her sleep from the penetration. The snake wriggled up her vaginal track and met her cervix and started to push at the opening.

At that moment, Sandra's eyes opened abruptly, but Jen was ready. She opened her legs, hiked up her skirt, and sat on her older sister's face. She rubbed her pussy on Sandra's face as snake after snake entered her mouth. Sandra could only struggle as the snakes penetrated her mouth, while the first snake succeeded in pushing its way into her womb and beginning the reproduction process.

Jen got up from her sister, who was semi-conscious and had her mouth and chin covered with Jen's juices. Jen left her sister's room and went to the phone.

She called her Japanese friend Rei and asked if she could go over her house. Her friend said sure and they both hung up. Jen changed her clothes into a short, light blue skirt, see-thru black blouse, red lacy bra, and red silk panties to match. Rei and Jen often exchanged sexy lingerie and they both enjoyed wearing them often. When Jen got to Rei's house, they went to her friend's room. Rei was wearing a simple Japanese school outfit—a short, plaited skirt with a white blouse. She was surprised at her friend's sexy attire, but didn't pay too much attention to it.

Jen was looking at a new CD that Rei had bought and dropped it "accidentally" and it slid under the bed. Rei had a master bed and it was difficult to retrieve anything under it, but not impossible.

"Oops, sorry about that," said Jen.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Rei reassured her friend, as she got down on her stomach and reached for the CD. At the same moment a snake pushed its way out of Jen's pussy and fell to the floor. Jen straddled Rei's legs at the calves and pushed her skirt to her waist.

"What are you doing?!!" Rei shouted, half of her body under the bed.

Jen didn't say anything as she pulled Rei's silky panties down to her knees. The snake slithered its way toward Rei, and Jen parted her cheeks to reveal Rei's tight anus.

"Get off of me!!!" Rei screamed. Of course, no one could hear her because both her parents worked during the day. The snake's head reached her anus and pushed. Rei struggled wildly at the intrusion, and tightened her butt muscles as hard as she could. However, the snake just tried harder and slowly entered her anal hole inch by inch. After most of the upper body was in, the snake slid in easier past her sphincter.

Rei whimpered as the snake traveled up her rectum and only the tail was sticking out. Rei felt dizzy in her semi-conscious state as Jen stood up and pulled Rei out from beneath the bed, turning her over onto her back. Jen leaned forward and kissed her friend passionately before getting up and going home.

The next day in school, Jen met her friend Ayumi in swim class. They had just finished swimming a few laps and were changing back into their school uniforms. Ayumi was the last one into the locker room because she had to clean up the equipment. No one was in the locker room when Ayumi came out of the shower only wearing a towel tied above her breasts and coming down just past her thighs, her damp hair falling to her shoulders. Jen walked up to Ayumi and turned her back to face her as she kissed Ayumi on the lips deeply. A snake passed between their lips and into Ayumi's mouth. At the same time another snake had fallen out of Jen's pussy and wrapped itself around her leg. Ayumi's muffled cries could not be heard by anyone, as the snake traveled up her pussy and squeezed into her uterus. Jen broke the kiss and Ayumi slid slowly down the wall to slump down on the floor. Jen left her there and went to her next class.

Jen was in the bathroom checking her makeup when another girl, that she didn't know came in and entered one of the stalls. Jen turned around and released several snakes on the tile floor. All of them crawled towards the stall, followed by the girl's scream. Jen left the bathroom satisfied.

The next day, Jen was at the hospital to take her physical, waiting patiently on the cot for the nurse to come. When the nurse finally arrived, Jen immediately noticed that she was extremely beautiful. She decided that this one would also be a breeder. The nurse was tall with long, jet-black hair, and large breasts. Her long, tanned legs were encased in white stockings and high heels.

Jen was in a rough mood, so she walked up to the nurse when the woman turned her back. Jen spun the nurse around, grabbed her by her long hair, and kissed her roughly. At the same time, she reached under the nurse's skirt and pulled down her panties, pushing them down with her foot. Two snakes had passed through their lips as Jen continued to kiss the resisting woman. Then, Jen lifted the nurse's stockinged legs and rammed her own pussy against the nurse's, inserting a snake in the process.

Jen continued to fuck the nurse. Ten...eleven...twelve snakes rammed into her pussy—earning a groan from the nurse each time. Jen paused and pushed the nurse down onto her hands and knees. Grabbing her by the waist, Jen spread her smooth ass cheeks and began fucking the nurse in her anus, creating a tempo. The nurse's lower abdomen began to swell with the mass amount of snakes moving around in her body.

After a while of raping her ass, Jen went around to the nurse's head and grabbed her hair, shoving the nurse's face under her skirt. Jen closed her eyes and moaned as snakes exited her body and into the nurse's mouth. Finally, an hour after they'd begun, Jen pulled the nurse's head from under her skirt and pushed her to the floor—the last snake's tail disappearing into her mouth. All three of her holes were covered with Jen's juices and the slime that covered the snakes. The hem of the nurse's skirt was pushed to her waist, the front of her uniform ripped open, her hair fanned out on the floor and her stomach swelled out. Jen left the hospital in a better mood.

When Jen arrived at her house she went straight to her mother's room. Even before opening the door she heard her mother's moaning. Jen opened the door to see several snakes crawling on the floor. Her mother's lower abdomen had swelled to resemble that of a pregnant woman and about every five minutes a small snake, about a foot long and an inch in diameter, came out of her pussy covered in mucus.

Jen got on the bed and caressed her mother's swelled stomach, "You are an excellent breeder, mother."

"Please...make it stop," her mother whimpered.

"Oh, it's only the beginning," Jen said, as she placed two of the small snakes on her mother's chest. They instinctively went to her breasts and latched their mouths onto her nipples. Her mother threw her head back as they sucked her milk.

Jen went to her older sister's room and met Sandra."I feel like shopping for some lingerie," said Jen. "Of course," Sandra said in a normal voice. Sandra drove them to a new lingerie store that had just opened at a new development. There were several other spaces for other stores, but the lingerie store was the only one on the strip at the moment. They entered the store just as the manager was about to lock the door.

"I'm sorry ladies, but this store is closing," she said. The manager was an attractive Asian woman in her early twenties, with shoulder length jet-black hair, long slim legs, and fairly large breasts. She was dressed in a business suit with a silk blouse underneath, short black skirt coming to about mid-thigh, silk black stockings, and black high heels.

"Yes, it is," Jen said as Sandra moved in swiftly and passionately kissed the young woman on her delicate lips. Jen locked the door and dimmed the lights. Still, the manager's muffled cries could not be heard. There were showcases on either sides of the door, so the only way to see from the outside into the store was through the glass door, on which Jen pulled down the shades.

Sandra had the manager, whose nametag said "Julie", pinned against the wall. Her hand was running all over the woman's breasts, while the other had her skirt to her waist, rubbing her pussy against Julie's black silk panties.

"Should I penetrate her?" asked Sandra, her breathing uneven.

"No, don't insert any snakes. I have a special one for her," Jen replied casually as she looked through some of the lingerie.

"What do you girls want??" Julie pleaded, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Just your sexy body, honey," Sandra answered, as she squeezed one of her nipples through her thin blouse.

"I think I might try some of these on," Jen said as she unbuttoned the front of her shirt. "You should too, they're really nice."

"Maybe later," Sandra mumbled as she roughly undressed Julie.

"I like this one." Jen finished undressing and took one of the red corsets and started to put it on.

Meanwhile, Sandra continued to bind Julie. "That's better," she stated when she finished. Julie was against the wall with her hands tied together at the wrists above her head, leading to a hook on one of the higher racks. One of her legs was tied at the ankle and lifted at a 120-degree angle. A silk cloth was tied around her mouth to gag her, and she was stripped of her clothes except her silk stockings and high heels.

"What do you think?" Jen said as she slid her both her hands across her red stockinged leg, stopping at her high heels.

"It looks great! Extremely sexy." Sandra replied.

"I know..." Jen began to apply make-up to her face. "I guess you could put a few snakes in that slut, not in the pussy though."

"No problem." Sandra smiled. She knelt down and began to lick at Julie's pussy. Julie moaned through her gag and closed her eyes. Sandra licked her way up her smooth belly, and sucked on her breasts for a moment. Proceeding to lick up her neck, she untied the gag and immediately grabbed the back of Julie's neck and kissed her—this time passing a snake, and then another.

Julie was forced to swallow them, not having any choice.

"Okay, the time has come," Jen said. Sandra abruptly broke the kiss. "Untie her hands." Sandra untied Julie's hands and stepped aside.

"What are you doing? Stop it...please." Julie begged.

Jen sat on the floor with her legs spread as wide as they would go. Her wet pussy facing a trembling Julie, she leaned back on her arms, tilted her head back, and took a deep breath.

Over the past week another black snake (similar to the one that first took control over her body, but just a little worse than the original) had started to form in her womb. Now, she began to release this snake, which was almost six feet long.

"Ohhhh!" Jen moaned as the head of a medium-sized snake peeked out of her pussy. This one was to widen the passage slightly. It crawled out and slithered towards Julie, who was whimpering at this point. Then, the head of the large black snake came out of Jen's shaved pussy lips. It slowly began to crawl out of her pussy, inch by inch.

The first snake started at Julie's heel and wrapped around her stockinged leg. Julie screamed and reflexively threw both her hands in front of the entrance to her pussy. The snake reached her hands, and simply continued to wrap around her thigh until it met her anus. Julie was completely off-guard by this penetration and screamed as the snake began to push at her tightened muscles.

"Ugh...nghh...ahhh, uh..." Julie squeaked as half of the snake had entered her. Meanwhile, two feet of the large snake had exited Jen's pussy and it continued to slither towards Julie's awaiting snatch.Sandra had changed outfits into a lacy blue bra, garter belt, stockings, and high heels—her shaven pussy wet and glistening. The black snake had now fully exited Jen's body, and Jen was panting; there was a puddle of her juices and slime in front of her still wet cunt. The snake covered the distance between it and Julie, but Julie's hands were still covering her pussy.

"I wouldn't cover that opening, unless you want it to enter through your ass." Sandra informed Julie.

"No...don't come closer." Julie was sobbing and trying to get free of her bondage, to no avail.

"Huugh...ahhhhhh!" Julie screamed as the massive snake pushed its head at her pussy. As soon as the head entered the rest of the body pushed in more smoothly. The snake entered in a rhythm. Push...pause...push... pause. Every push it would enter about two inches, and every push Julie would squeal, her eyes closed and an expression of tension on her face. Only about a few inches were left sticking out of Julie's pussy. Jen got up and approached the moaning Julie, whose lower abdomen was swollen because of the large snake.

"Don't worry, baby, it'll go down." Jen was caressing Julie's stomach.

"Ugh...get it out, please." Jen and Sandra just laughed, until Julie took a sharp breath and clutched her stomach, moaning. Her abdomen was very slowly shrinking, as the snake was being absorbed into her body. After about five minutes of Julie's cries her smooth stomach was back to its normal size. Julie was almost unconscious, and it was about 7 AM.

"Untie her and take her to the back. I'll open the store."

Sandra untied the limp Julie and carried her to the back room. Jen changed into appropriate clothes and flipped the 'open/closed' sign as they waited for the first customeR.

THE END


End file.
